


Taboo

by shadowhive



Category: Good Charlotte
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Scat, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Paul asks the twins to wear something special for a show.





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve not done a scat fic in ages, despite it being on of my fav kinks so this is kinda indulgent. I’ve but this is the first in. A chaptered series because I’m thinking of doing some more band scat and figured it’d be easier putting them all together (I’m thinking of doing MCR at least)

“You want us to wear these tonight? On stage?” Joel looked over at Paul, who’s at on the couch in their current dressing room. Dean and Billy were off doing a sound check, leaving Paul with the twins. Just how he liked it.

“Yes, I do.” Paul smiled, sitting back in his seat. “You don’t have to wear them if you don’t want to, but I’d like it if you did.”

Joel swallowed, looking over at the adult diapers that Paul had set on the coffee table. There were two, one for him, one for his twin. This wouldn’t be the first time that they wore diapers as adults, but usually it was in private, when they had some down time.

The twins had discovered their scat kink back on a warped tour. It wasn’t something they were expecting to discover, but that was a period of a lot of unexpected discoveries (like that they weren’t the only brothers that fucked). For Joel it was on The Used’s tourbus, driving between towns. It was late and they had been drinking so were a little buzzed.

Out of nowhere Bert announced he’d got to shit. Joel hadn’t thought much of it at first, figured it was just Bert being Bert. Then that was followed by him saying. “Who wants it?” Joel has blinked in disbelief, sure he’d not heard that right. Gerard volunteered and then Bert dragged him into the back. Joel had followed, curious and he was greeted by the sight of Gerard lying on his back. Bert’s shorts were pulled down to just below his ass and he was squatting over Gerard’s face. There was a low groan, from which of them Joel wasn’t sure even now. Seconds later the scent hit him, rich and earthy and... strangely arousing. And then there was the sounds, the grunts and groans, the chewing and swallowing. “That’s it baby, eat it all...”

It was dirty, it was disgusting, it was... hot. Joel had to leave, not wanting to get caught by them, even though The Used’s bus had an unwritten rule that watching whatever went on there was perfectly fine. Even so...

The image had stuck with Joel. In the days following it was all he could think about. What would it be like to shit on someone? To have someone shit on him? To taste it? He couldn’t jerk off without the imagery coming into his head. At first it was just a replay of what he had seen, Bert shitting into Gerard’s open, eager mouth, using the fellow lead singer as his own personal toilet before rewarding him with a rough ass fuck. But then it leaked into his usual fantasies. Thoughts of him and Joel gained some component of shit. Or when he’d think about the other bands on they’d met on the tour, his mind went back to their bodily functions. Ray Toro, Patrick Stump, Jepha Howard, those were just a few of the guys he thought about. It was driving him crazy.

Eventually he lucked out, he had the bus to himself and he was using the opportunity to check and reply to some emails. And that’s when he’d felt it, the ache in the pit of his stomach. He needed to shit. He bit his lip, slipping into the small bus toilet, locking the door. He pushed his pants down until they reached his knees, then his boxers too. He took a seat on the toilet, taking a breath and pushing. He let out a soft grunt as the shit slipped out of him, the smell accompanying it making him groan. There was a soft splash as it hit the water beneath him. His dick jumped from the scent of it. Biting his lower lip, he lifted his ass up off the seat and slipped his right hand under him. He took a breath and pushed, a smaller piece of shit falling into his hand.

It was soft, slightly warm. He swallowed, bringing it round to his aching erection. He wrapped his dirty fingers around it, starting to stroke himself. It didn’t take long for him to cum all over himself, embarrassingly quickly if he hadn’t been alone. Panting softly, he looked down at himself, his cock streaked brown. He’d need to clean up before heading out to join the others, fuck. He bought his dirty fingers examining them carefully, the shit clung to them and he took them into his mouth. It tasted earthy, but it wasn’t unpleasant. He licked his fingers clean, dragging his tongue over the stains and wishing that he had done this sooner.

After that whenever he used the bathroom he would at least try to get a taste, since jerking off with it wasn’t always practical. It was one during one of those times that Benji walked in on him, catching him in the act.

Of course Benji didn’t reject him, or call him disgusting. Benji would always accept him, no matter what. The next time they got a hotel room they decided to try it together, with Benji squatting over Joel’s face just like he’d seen Bert do with Gerard. They never looked back.

Paul came into the picture awhile later. He’d came to get them for band practice and found them. Joel’s face was stained brown, the scent of fresh shit hanging in the air. It was almost an awkward moment, but it wasn’t the first time Paul had found them in a compromising position.

So from then it became the three of them.

The diapers came in later, during some down time between tours.

Joel shook the memories from his head, returning his concentration to the here and now. He looked from the pack of diapers to Benji then to Paul, who was watching him with quiet intensity. He knew the choice was his, that if he said no that Paul wouldn’t force them, but he could see the look of want in his expression. So Joel took a deep, steadying breath and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll wear one. Benji?”

Benji met his twin’s gaze, then nodded as well. “Yeah, I will too.”

“Great.” Paul grinned and Joel couldn’t help but smile. He loved to make his band mate, his lover, smile like that. “Why don’t you put them on now, hmm?”

Joel nodded, his nimble, inked fingers undoing his flies and he could see Benji doing the same thing with his own. Paul watched, watched as the twins tugged their jeans down and off their thick legs. Benji was quicker, discarding his boxers right along with them. Joel licked his lips at the sight of his brother, bare from the waist down. Although it was a familiar sight it still made his dick ache in his boxers, which he quickly removed as well. Paul palmed his crotch, smiling at them. “Come on boys, get them on.”

Joel reached for the pack of diapers, finding the opening and reaching inside. He took ahold of one of them, pulling it out. They were plain white, unlike the ones that Paul had last gotten for them which had small teddy bears on them. He opened the diaper up, unfolding it and securing it around his waist. The inside of it was soft, gently cradling his dick. It was oddly comforting.

Benji repeated his twin’s actions, securing the matching diaper around his waist. Paul smiled and nodded, pleased by the sight of them. He gave his crotch a brief squeeze, licking his lips. “Come on now, get those jeans back on.” There probably wasn’t enough time for a fuck and the walls of this venue were paper thin so that wasn’t a good idea anyway. So the twins grabbed their jeans and pulled them up, stuffing their boxers into their bag.

Joel had a feeling he’d be wearing them right until they got to the hotel that night. It made him squirm.

***

The rest of the day played out as normal. They did a sound check, ate some pre-gig pizza and generally hung out together. The only thing that was different was that the twins didn’t take any bathroom breaks. They pissed themselves at different times before the gig, biting their lips and letting out a soft gasp that Paul recognised instantly.

It was a fifteen minutes before they were due onstage and Paul took the twins to one side. “I want you to take these.” Paul had two pills in his hand, one for each of them. They knew exactly what they were, recognising them instantly. They were laxatives, which they had used them before since you couldn’t exactly shit on command without them.

Joel took his one, downing it with water and he watched Benji do the same.

“Thanks boys.” Paul grinned, giving each of them a quick kiss before they parted for the stage. Bill and Dean were already there, smiling when they saw them. 

“Ready?” Billy asked, adjusting his guitar, looking the three of them over with a smile.

“Ready.” Joel grinned, and pulled his band mates into a quick group hug, like they always did before going onstage. The stage lights went down and they knew it was time to part, to start filtering onstage and start the show. Dean went first, then Billy, before Paul went with a last smile at the twins. Joel returned his smile, picking up his guitar and following shortly after leaving Joel alone. He took one last, deep breath, then grabbed his mic and joined his band on stage.

The show started as normal, he sung out to the crowded room, striding around the stage and talking in the sight of all of their fans. Not having to play an instrument had its advantages because he could move around a lot easier and really take in the view. Even now it still amazed him that all those people were out there to see them. 

It was three songs into the set when he started to feel it, the slight rumble in his belly. It was partway through Girls And Boys and he knew that, by the end of the song, he’d be filling up his diaper. He swallowed between verses, looking out at the crowd. He knew really that there was no way any of them would know what he was doing, that only the three of them could possibly know. He glanced at his twin, wondering if he was in the same position, wondering if the pill was working it’s magic on him. He couldn’t tell and he wasn’t sure if that was good or not.

His body distracted him and he closed his eyes, letting his soft groan become part of the song as he started to shit himself. It was a strange feeling to fill a diaper up as an adult. The shit had nowhere to go so instead it just squished against his ass. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, not at all. It was soft and warm and it made his dick twitch against the softness. He kept singing the whole time, never missing a beat even as his body strained to push out everything he had.

By the time the song was over and he had space to breathe he knew he had filled it up. He knew there might be one or two aftershocks later on, but that was the most of it over.

“Good boy.” A soft voice whispered against the shell of his ear, Paul’s voice. His body pressed up against him, softly and firm. Joel couldn’t help but smile and nod. And then, just like that, he was gone, leaving him to address the crowd.

“Ok, next up is Lifestyles!” The crowd screamed and they jumped right into the song.

The rest of the show played out largely as normal. Joel sometimes glanced over at his twin and he knew, knew his diaper was as full as his was. He’d quickly look away though, before he could get too lost in that imagery. He knew it was fully though, there were subtle changes to his twin’s movements, ones that no one else could probably spot. Well, Paul could, most likely but the others? Not so much.

After the show they went backstage, quickly towelling off the sweat that had gathered on them before going out back. They had half an hour to meet fans, which was something they enjoyed doing and they wished they had more time. This time, though, Joel was glad that the time was so short. He wanted nothing more than to get to the hotel. As such he was glad when their manager yelled at them. “Come on guys, time to go!”

Joel smiled apologetically at the remaining fans, heading to the bus with his band mates. He sat beside Benji, feeling the shit squish against his ass. “Is it ever awkward?”

“Huh?” Joe,pl asked, looking at Billy, who was sat across from them, his hotel bag on the chair beside him.

“Well we finally get a hotel room and you have to share with your twin. Don’t you ever wish you could have... you know.” He looked uncertain, his cheeks slightly flushed. The band knew that Joel and Paul were a thing what they didn’t know was that they would always request a three bed room where possible. “You know we could always switch, let you guys have the two bed room...”

“No Billy, thanks but it’s fine.” Joel smiled and nodded slightly. He appreciated the gesture, wishing that his band mates knew that there relationship was the three of them. Maybe one day they would. 

***

The hotel room was nice, but that was the last thing on the twins minds when they entered it. Their bags got dumped carelessly on the floor and Paul pressed Joel against the wall, kissing his boyfriend hungrily. “It was so hot.” He whispered when they parted, looking Joel in the eyes, his own dark with lust. “You both went at the same time, I didn’t know where to look.” He reached around, cupping Joel’s ass and squeezing it. He smirked as Benji moaned, moving back to pin Benji next to a wall, his hands roaming the fellow guitarist’s sides. He captured his lips in a kiss, just as hungry and desperate as Joel’s. “Come on now, strip for me. I want to see my boys.”

Paul moved back from both of the twins, starting to remove his clothing, letting them strip themselves. Sometimes they stripped one another, but as sexy as that was it was quicker for them to do it. It took a few minutes for them to peel off sweaty t-shirts and remove pants and sneakers. The twins were soon left standing in just their diapers, while Paul was in his boxers. “I bet you’re both feeling hungry huh?”

Benji let out a soft groan, knowing exactly what he meant. “Yeah, I... we’re ready for it. Please.”

Paul came over to them, running a hand over each of the twins bare torsos. Like this it was easy to tell the twins apart by their ink. Benji’s eagle tattoo covered most of his chest, while Joel’s was occupied by illuminati ones. He smiled, then shifted both hands to Joel, sliding them down to his waist. Slowly he undid the fastenings that held the diaper around him. The smell hit them right away, as soon as the soft, padded material was opened up. It made the twins moan, as they had now come to associate it with sex. 

Sometimes Joel hated that this was considered a taboo kink, that there wasn’t much content of it whenever he had the chance to go online and seek it out. Instead, especially when they were on the road, he just had to jerk off in his bunk, his mind played back things that they had done before. Or other fantasies, usually involving some of the other guys he had toured with over the years, tainted with filth.

Paul grinned at them as he pulled Joel’s diaper off fully, glancing down to examine the contents. At the front there was a yellowish stain from where he’d pissed himself earlier, most of it, though, was stained brown from his shit. With all the movement around the stage it had just all smushed together in a mess and some of it was clinging to Joel’s balls and pubic hair as well as his ass. Benji let out a soft groan, licking his lips absently at the sight of it and Paul smirked, handing it to him. “Wait.”

Benji nodded as Paul undid his own diaper, pulling it off him carefully. He admired how the twins dicks matched, both hard and aching from what they were about to do. Paul smirked, handing Benji his twin’s full diaper, studying his face. He looked just as eager to get going as his twin, so Paul gave him Benji’s diaper and smiled. “Ok, go on.”

He stood back from them and watched, licking his lips. They bought the diapers up to their faces and put their faces against them, the sounds of chewing and slurping filling the air. Paul smiled, is he watched them devour each other’s filth, his dick aching at the sight, the sounds, the smells. Before finding them he never would have expected to be turned on by shit at all, but it was just... so hot. Then again the twins could make anything hot, even something dumb like reading a phone book as long as they were naked.

Joel groaned softly as he devoured his twin’s shit, swallowing it down. Fuck, he tasted so good, there was really no way to describe how wonderful he tasted. He pulled back a few times to take a few breaths of air, but he finished it off as quickly as he could, knowing Benji was doing the same. As much as they loved to take their time and savour it they knew the post gig high wouldn’t last.

Out of the two of them Benji finished first, licking his lips as he carefully set the diaper in the room’s trash can. A small amount of his twin’s filth still covered his chin, but to Paul and Joel that just made him sexier. 

Joel finished up soon after, swallowing his last mouthful of Benji’s shit, tossing the diaper into the trash too. “Good boys. Now...” Paul smiled, licking his lips and feeling in the pocket of his bag. “Hands and knees Joel, quickly now.”

Joel quickly sank down without a word, his cock aching at what was to come. He could see Paul pull out the tube of lube, tossing it to Benji. “Lube him up would you?” Joel groaned at his words and then again, as Benji slicked up and worked two fingers into his dirty asshole. The laxative had loosened him up nicely so he knew he wouldn’t need much lubing up.

Joel turned his head back when his twin groaned and he saw that Paul was behind him, the way his arms were positioned meant that he was fingering him too. The groans leaving Benji’s lips confirmed it.

“Here’s what’s going to happen.” Paul spoke up, working two fingers in and out of Benji’s hole. “I’ll fuck Benji here, while Benji fucks you Joel, ok?” The pair of them nodded, groaning at the image as it flashed in their heads.

Nominally, our of the three of them, Paul was the most dominant (though they had both fucked him before now as well). They didn’t have a master/slave kind of relationship going on. They’d tried a few kinky stuff, but they mostly just liked simple things. Cuffs, the occasional gag, blindfolds. Of course they couldn’t bring anything like that on tour, not that they had the time or opportunity to use such tings anyway. Sometimes they improvised. Boxers could be used as a gag, a belt as a form of restraint for instance but mostly it was just this.

Fingers retreated from the twins and Benji groaned as he sucked the shit from Paul’s fingers. Benji bought his own to Joel’s lips, letting him get a taste too. “Now let’s get started.” Paul purred into Benji’s ear, his dick hard and eager.

They quickly adjusted themselves into a familiar position, with Benji behind Joel, his cock lined up with his hole. He took a breath and sank his dick into him, making both of them moan. He filled his twin up in a quick, easy movement, his hands gripping onto his hips. As soon as his balls with pressed against Joel’s cheeks he stilled, eyes lidding as he waited with baited breath.

Paul’s fingers were on his dirty cheeks, pulling them apart to expose his opening. He pressed his thick cock against his hole, rubbing it against it before pushing his cock into him. Benji groaned at the feeling, his fingers holding tight onto Joel’s hips as Paul filled him. “Fuck...”

“That’s exactly what we gonna do.” Paul grinned, as he thrust forward, filling him completely as Joel groaned beneath them. Paul didn’t stay still for long, gripping Benji’s sides as he started to move, thrusting in and out of him. The movement meant that Benji moved as well, his hips rocking against his brother’s ass.

They held onto one another, their moans filling the hotel room as they fucked. Paul loved how the twins felt around his cock, their insides always squeezed him just right as he pounded into them. This was a common position for them, with the twins fucking and Paul buried in the twin that was on top. Paul knew he was living a common fantasy that guys had of banging twins and it was just as wonderful as he expected it to be. 

“Touch yourself Joel.” Paul gasped, feeling breathless already and he could see Joel shift his arm from where it braced himself down to his dick. It no doubt ached with need as much as his lovers.

Sex this close to a show was always amazing. The adrenaline from performing was still flowing through their veins and it made every feeling intense. The slight downside was that the intensity meant it didn’t last long.

Paul leaned into Benji, licking and kissing at the curve of his neck as he pounded into them. They were moaning as they moved, like some perverted machine. “You look so hot, both of you.” Paul purred in Benji’s ear, hips snapping against him. “You feel it too. Love fucking your filthy ass Benji.” Benji moaned at his words, Paul’s movements making him thrust into his twin. “Cum for me boys...”

One thing Paul loved about fucking twin’s was that they always came at exactly the same time. He wasn’t sure if it was a twin thing in general or a special Madden thing. He’d meant to try and find out, but he didn’t know anyone else that fucked twins. (Surely someone had screwed those Leone twins from Madina Lake?) Paul smirked as he heard the familiar groan in stereo from them and he knew that they had both came, Joel over his belly, Benji deep in his twin. This was followed by Benji’s ass spasming around his cock and Paul’s eyes lidded as he drew out his orgasm. “Fuck yeah, my beautiful boys...”

At home they would just collapse in a heap after sex, not caring about the state of themselves or how dirty they were. However, they couldn’t exactly crawl into a hotel room bed with filthy asses, so as Paul pulled out of Benji he held him up. “Now come on, let’s have a quick shower before bed yeah.”

They nodded in agreement and Joel rose to his feet, a sheen of sweat making his tattoos glisten in the light. Paul couldn’t help but smile and kiss him, tracing his fingers down his sides briefly. He parted from him after just a few moments, too breathless to kiss him too hard. And besides, there’d be plenty of time to kiss him, and his twin, while they were cleaning off.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love as always


End file.
